


Я у тебя поживу

by Deathfeanor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fucking, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Plot? What plot?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 2





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Меня в комментариях спрашивали, почему Карме тут негде жить. Но вы держите в голове, что он так сказал, однако это еще не значит, что мы должны ему верить. Мой косяк, что я это не прописала, но пусть уж будет.

— Барышня, а барышня…

Обычно я на такое даже не оборачиваюсь. Мало ли дураков. Но этот голос я узнаю в самой громогласной толпе. Я резко остановился и обернулся на голос. Карма шел на несколько шагов позади меня. Видимо, он давно меня заприметил в толпе и шел за мной, ожидая момента, чтобы заговорить. И ничего лучше не придумал? Сдаешь, Карма.

— Столько лет прошло, а у тебя репертуар все тот же, — не удержался я.  
— Зато ты сразу меня узнал, — хмыкнул он, ничуть не растерявшись. — Домой торопишься? Может, по пиву? — Его тяжелая рука опустилась мне на плечо, и я сразу понял, что отказываться бессмысленно. — Или ты не пьешь?  
— Я учителем работаю. Сам-то как думаешь?  
— Мадам, прошу за мной! — проворковал он, не убирая руку с моего плеча и увлекая меня в ближайший бар.

Карма мало изменился за эти несколько лет, что мы не виделись. И я бы соврал самому себе, если бы сказал, что расстроился из-за этого.

— Мы, кажется, не виделись с тех пор, как грохнули Осьминога, — сказал Карма, отхлебнув пива. — Ты, смотрю, так и не вырос.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врезал? — не сдержался я.  
— Да ладно тебе! Я же не сказал, что это плохо.

Мы сидели так, подкалывая друг друга и болтая о школьных временах, довольно долго. Я был рад его видеть, но меня не покидало странное ощущение, что он меня выслеживал и встреча наша не была случайной. С Кармы бы сталось выследить меня нарочно и обставить все так, чтобы это выглядело случайностью. Не могу сказать, что мне это было неприятно, но — зачем?

Когда мы вышли из бара, было уже совсем поздно, прохожих на улице почти не осталось. Свет исходил только от вывесок и редких фонарей. Душная майская ночь казалась непривычно тихой, город затих: слишком жарко было, чтобы гулять. Или мне просто показалось, что мы одни?

— Ты далеко живешь? Я тебя провожу! — заявил Карма.

Мы двинулись вниз по улице. Я остановился у автомата с напитками, чтобы купить чай. Мне было интересно, чего добивается Карма. Хочет меня проводить? Ладно. Но зачем ему это? Он вдруг схватил меня за локоть и увлек к забору, мимо которого мы шли.

— Скажи, Нагиса, — сказал он, нависая надо мной, — ты по мне скучал?

Я не знал, что ответить. Он наклонился еще ниже и поднял мое лицо за подбородок. Его губы оказались очень близко к моим. Я подумал, что вряд ли он на самом деле хочет меня поцеловать, и не стал уклоняться. Вот он вздохнул и начал отодвигаться от меня.

Хочешь победить — бей первым.

Я схватил его за отвороты рубашки и притянул к себе. Сначала он замер от неожиданности, а потом ответил на поцелуй, крепко обхватил меня своими лапищами, прижимая к себе.

— Ах ты, маленький педик, — прохрипел он, оторвавшись от моих губ. — Всегда это подозревал.  
— Не у меня сейчас стояк, — спокойно возразил я, отодвигая его в сторону и открывая бутылку с чаем.

Я двинулся дальше, он шел за мной. Несколько минут мы шли молча. Мне было и весело, и неловко, и не хотелось, чтобы он сейчас ушел.

— Ладно, — прервал он молчание, — давай поговорим, как взрослые мальчики. Я… Я всегда о тебе думал. Еще тогда. Может, потому, что ты похож на девчонку, а может — потому, что ты — это ты, Нагиса. Но я не могу делать вид, что этого нет. И мне… — Он вдруг оборвал сам себя и заговорил совсем другим тоном: — Мне ночевать негде сегодня, я у тебя останусь.  
— Не похож я на девчонку, — вяло огрызнулся я. — И места для гостей у меня нет.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я на улице спал?  
— Сейчас тепло. Но спорить с тобой бесполезно, поэтому можешь остаться. Но мне завтра рано вставать.

Вранье. Никуда мне завтра не надо. Долгожданный выходной. Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя хозяином положения. И так берегов не видит.

— Да, живешь ты небогато, — присвистнул он, когда вошел в мою квартиру.  
— Я один живу, мне хватает, — ответил я.

Квартира у меня самая обычная. Комната. Она же — кухня. Ванная. Мне больше ничего и не нужно.

— С твоего позволения, — сказал я, — я пока схожу в душ. И, опережая все твои шутки, нет, со мной нельзя.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но я захлопнул дверь ванной перед его носом и так и не узнал, что он собирался выдать. Когда я вернулся в комнату, Карма спал, развалившись на моем футоне, даже не раздевшись.

— Эй, — позвал я, слегка пнув его по заду. — Тебе никогда не говорили, что спать в одежде нельзя?

Он не слышал или сделал вид, что не слышит. Я пнул его еще раз — в воспитательных целях — и лег рядом с ним. Я уже почти задремал, когда услышал, что Карма повернулся во сне. Его тяжелая тяжелая рука легла поперек меня.

— Карма, мне жарко, — сказал я.

Он приподнялся надо мной. В окно падал свет уличного фонаря, и я мог разглядеть очертания лица Кармы, его глаза и губы. Я видел, как блестят белки его глаз, слышал его дыхание у своего лица. Вот сейчас он наклонится еще ниже и поцелует меня…

— Нагиса, а ты же все еще девственник, да?

Я, не задумываясь, двинул куда-то в район его корпуса кулаком, и он сдавленно охнул, но не пошевелился.

— Я же пошутил, — пробормотал он.  
— У меня есть девушка, — соврал я.  
— Нет.

Я хотел ответить, но не успел. Он прижал мои руки к подушке и поцеловал меня.

— Конечно, ты еще девственник, — прохрипел он мне в ухо, — потому что, если бы кто-нибудь сделал это с тобой, я бы его убил. Или ее.

Почему-то я ему поверил. Что же, он следил за мной все это время, даже за моей личной жизнью? Не знаю, льстит мне это или пугает. Или… возбуждает?

Он пробрался под мою футболку, и меня обожгло его прикосновение. Я перехватил его руку.

— Хватит с тебя поцелуев, — проговорил я.  
— Хорошо, — подозрительно легко согласился он, — но ты не уточнял, куда именно можно целовать…

Он все-таки задрал на мне футболку, стал целовать мою грудь и живот. Я тихо застонал и послушно приподнялся, когда он стал стаскивать с меня пижамные штаны. Его губы обхватили мой член.

Что ты делаешь, Карма? Что ты со мной делаешь…

Мне, конечно, не с чем сравнивать, но кажется, лучше быть уже не может.

Он позволил мне кончить ему в рот. Снова приник к моим губам… и вернул мне то, что только что забрал. На вкус было не очень приятно, но меня не спрашивали. Карма, тяжело дыша, уткнулся лицом в мою грудь, крепко меня обняв. В тишине можно было слышать, как колотится его сердце. Или это мое?

— Нагиса… — хрипло прошептал он и прочистил горло. — Где у тебя вода? Пить хочу…  
— Там… На столе стаканы… и бутылка.

Меня голос тоже не слушался. Карма усмехнулся и хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Поднялся, стянул с себя рубашку. Пробормотал, что ему жарко и он весь промок. Подошел к столу и налил себе воды. Я смотрел, как он пьет. В полумраке хорошо было видно его сильное тело. Мне показалось, что он почувствовал мой взгляд и повернулся так, чтобы я мог лучше его разглядеть. Позер.

Я понятия не имел, как себя вести теперь. И я очень боялся, что он сейчас уйдет. Я сел на постели. У меня футболка тоже вся пропиталась потом, и я снял ее. Стряхнул болтавшиеся где-то у щиколоток штаны и белье. Встал и подошел к Карме. Я обнял его со спины, на мгновение прижавшись лицом к его спине. От него пахло потом и… мной. Я скользнул руками по его груди и почувствовал, как меня снова охватывает возбуждение. Карма поставил стакан и обернулся ко мне. Обнял меня, уткнувшись носом мне в макушку.

— Хорошо, что ты так и не вырос, — сказал он вдруг.  
— Заткнись, — оборвал его я.  
— Что, детишки обижают? Если да, ты мне только скажи, я с ними живо разберусь.  
— Я и сам могу.  
— Нагиса…  
— Ммм?  
— Посмотри на меня…

Я поднял голову, и он поцеловал меня. Мы вернулись на футон — я даже не заметил, как. Я вывернулся из-под него и оказался сверху. Целовал его шею и грудь, живот… Он не дал мне спуститься ниже, притянул меня к себе и снова опрокинул на спину.

— Это потом, — сказал он. — Тебе еще придется кое-чему научиться…

Он потрепал меня по волосам, как ребенка. Я непроизвольно фыркнул.

— Ни смазки, ни презиков у тебя, конечно, нет, — протянул он.  
— Ты же это все спланировал, что же не озаботился? — спросил я.  
— Я не думал, что ты так быстро согласишься. Если честно, я просто хотел увидеть тебя… а потом уже…

Он вдруг с такой силой сжал меня, что я с трудом мог вдохнуть. От его поцелуев у меня уже ныли губы, но я не хотел прекращать. Он приник ко мне так, что его член прижимался к моему. Он обхватил оба члена рукой и задвигался.

— Тебе нравится, Нагиса?  
— Да…

Все мое тело будто бы стало мягким и безвольным. Я снова и снова ловил его губы, впивался пальцами в его спину и плечи. Хотелось остаться так навсегда. С ним.

Я кончил, выдохнув его имя, и тут же услышал его сдавленный стон и почувствовал, как волна дрожи пробежала по нашим телам.

— До твоей задницы я потом еще доберусь, — проворковал он, перекатываясь на спину и властно притягивая меня к себе.  
— Кто до чьей задницы доберется, это мы еще посмотрим, — огрызнулся я, несильно ткнув его в бок.  
— Если сможешь это произнести и не покраснеть, я, пожалуй, даже соглашусь.

Я смутился еще больше и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

— Нагиса… Я… не шутил, когда сказал, что мне негде ночевать. Я поживу у тебя.


	2. Часть 2

Когда мы учились в школе, меня спрашивали: кто из девочек мне нравится? И каждый раз я не знал, что ответить. Я смущался. И ловил на себе взгляд Кармы. Он будто бы ждал моего ответа.

Из девочек мне больше всех нравится… Карма.

Ему задавали тот же вопрос, и теперь уже я внимательно смотрел на него и ждал ответа.

Мы были слишком юны тогда, чтобы понимать собственные чувства. А теперь он спит в моей постели, его рука лежит у меня на животе. Я не привык к таким прикосновениям и несколько раз за ночь сбрасывал его руку, но она неизменно возвращалась на место, по-хозяйски придавливая меня своей тяжестью.

Карма, мне трудно дышать.

У меня не было отношений. И девушек, и парней я невольно сравнивал с ним, и сравнение всегда было в его пользу. Никто больше не смотрел на меня так, как он. И никому я бы не позволил так прикасаться ко мне.

Я совсем проснулся и открыл глаза. Карма спал, обхватив меня поперек живота. Его тяжёлая жилистая рука давила мне на живот и не давала вдохнуть. Я вспомнил все, что было ночью, и по телу пробежала дрожь. Почувствовав невольное движение, Карма открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал я, чувствуя, что краснею.

Он ничего не ответил. Притянул меня ближе к себе и поцеловал в макушку. От его тела шел жар. Мне стало душно, и я попытался вывернуться из его объятий, но он ещё сильнее сжал меня.

— Хватит вырываться, — протянул он. — Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно?

Я судорожно вздохнул и… Я не знаю, что произошло, но его губы оказались очень близко к моим. Я поцеловал его — первый, как и накануне. Он повернулся на спину, позволяя мне быть сверху, и будто бы направлял мои движения. Я целовал его губы, лицо, шею, плечи… Ещё и ещё. Словно расплачиваясь за все годы неопределенности, одиночества и воздержания.

Наконец-то ты мой. Карма.

Будто бы в ответ на мои мысли, он опрокинул меня на спину. Прижал мои руки к постели и прохрипел мне в лицо мое имя.

— Что? — хрипло спросил я.

Он вдруг освободил меня, сел на футон и спокойно сказал:

— Не хочу сделать тебе больно…  
— Черт тебя побери, — огрызнулся я.

Мне хотелось. Хотелось его рук, губ, всего его. А он спокойно встал и стал одеваться. Скрывая раздражение, я тоже поднялся.

— Давай сходим позавтракать? — предложил он.

Я кивнул и отправился в ванную.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Карма. Черт. Бы. Тебя. Побрал. Даже холодная вода не успокоила меня. Я столько раз, и под этим самым душем тоже, представлял себе… нас. И вот, после такой ночи он оставляет меня наедине с моими фантазиями, хотя мог бы воплотить их в реальность.

У меня так стоит, что мне почти больно. Надо избавиться от этого напряжения, а то я с ума сойду.

— Что-то ты тут долго!

Карма раздвинул дверцы душевой кабины и скользнул ко мне. Наверное, я забыл запереть дверь. Ох…

Он даже не разделся. Под потоком воды его белая рубашка мгновенно намокла и облепила его тело. Просвечивающие сквозь рубашку мышцы казались ещё мощнее. Я почти упал в его объятия. Он резко развернул меня спиной к себе. Одной рукой он крепко обнимал меня, а второй — ласкал мой член. От возбуждения я не мог удержать равновесие, и Карме приходилось следить за тем, чтобы мы оба не упали.

— Я бы тебя оттрахал так, что ты бы сидеть не смог, — прошептал он мне на ухо, — но я не хочу, чтобы тебе потом было плохо…  
— А может… — прохрипел я, ловя ртом воздух, — я… этого… хочу…  
— Нет, — протянул он. — Это было бы слишком просто… У нас с тобой все будет мило и романтично. Не могу же я обращаться с тобой так же, как и с другими.

Он прижался губами к моей шее.

— Как же я тебя хочу… — прошептал он. — Нагиса…

Я вывернулся из его рук и посмотрел ему в лицо. И уже через секунду я стоял перед ним на коленях, расстегивая дрожащими руками его мокрые брюки. То, до чего я хотел добраться, отчётливо проступало сквозь мокрую ткань.

— Ты уверен, что ты этого хочешь?

Я не был уверен. Но кивнул в знак согласия. Карма мне не поверил. Он заставил меня подняться на ноги. Начал целовать. Я уже дошел до предела и готов был кончить от любого прикосновения. Он будто чувствовал это. Его поцелуи и прикосновения стали лёгкими, почти невесомыми.

Да он просто надо мной издевается!

Я обнял его и резко развернул, прижал спиной к стене. Рванул рубашку от ворота. Мокрая ткань липла к телу, и я с удовольствием отдирал ее, наблюдая, как медленно обнажается его торс. Он смотрел на меня с лёгким удивлением и позволял себя раздевать. Рубашка упала мокрым комком на пол. Потом я избавился от его брюк.

В этот раз он не стал отстранять меня. Громко застонал, когда я взял его член в рот. Вцепился мне в волосы. Я не был уверен, что все делаю правильно, но судя по его реакции…

— Господи… Нагиса…

Свободной рукой я обхватил свой член. Из-за сильного возбуждения мне было почти больно. Я хотел кончить вместе с ним, но он опередил меня.

— Проглоти, — прошептал он, глядя на меня сверху вниз.

Он все ещё держал меня за волосы. Я выполнил его приказ и тут же почувствовал, как волна оргазма пробежала по моему телу.

Карма опустился рядом со мной и притянул меня к себе. Меня немного трясло от недавнего возбуждения, и сердце колотилось так, что его было слышно сквозь шум воды.

— Карма… — позвал я, пряча лицо на его плече. — Карма…  
— Тссс… — Он гладил меня по волосам и по шее. — Я никуда не денусь… Я здесь.

Я вдруг понял, что у меня текут слезы.

Мы вернулись в комнату. Мокрую насквозь одежду Кармы повесили сушиться. И долго лежали под одеялом, обнявшись и не говоря ни слова. Изредка целовались. Все тело приятно ныло, как после тяжёлой работы. Хотелось есть.

— Мы, кажется… пойти поесть собирались… — проговорил я, с трудом ворочая языком.  
— Да, было дело… Но из-за тебя я весь мокрый.  
— Я тебя в душ не затаскивал, — усмехнулся я. — Тем более в одежде.  
— Я тебя ни в чем и не упрекаю… Даже наоборот. — Он так посмотрел на мои губы, что я покраснел. — Я бы даже повторил… — Его твердый член упёрся мне в бедро. Карма провел пальцем по моим губам. — Даже не думал, что ты такой… талантливый.

Я довольно хмыкнул. Мне были приняты его слова.

— Давай что-нибудь закажем? — предложил он будничным тоном и поднялся. — Или одолжи мне одежду.  
— Ты не в влезешь в мою одежду. К тому же, — не удержался я, — в таком виде ты мне нравишься больше.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Окинул внимательным взглядом мое тело и лицо.

— Оденься, или я тебя отымею прямо так, — сказал он.

Я представил себе, как он вдавливает меня всем телом в футон, как обжигает затылок его горячее дыхание. Как он входит в меня. Как я задыхаюсь в его крепких руках.

Зачем он меня пугает? Я ведь именно этого и хочу.

Я ничего не ответил, только повернулся на бок и натянул на себя одеяло. Карма выругался вслух и открыл мой шкаф. Я с интересом наблюдал за ним. Мой бывший одноклассник, мой друг, мой любовник — кто он там теперь мне — извлёк откуда-то из глубин шкафа растянутую старую футболку и спортивные штаны, которые на нем выглядели, как спортивные бриджи. Он взял мои ключи и пообещал скоро вернуться. Я стал ждать.

Пока его не было, я снова принял душ — на этот раз без всяких. Ликвидировал наведенный Кармой беспорядок у шкафа.

Его не было минут десять или пятнадцать, но мне показалось, что прошел час. Когда он вернулся, я стоял у стола, от нечего делать расставляя посуду. Я не слышал, как он вошёл, и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда он подошёл ко мне сзади и обхватил руками, не давая мне и шанса вырваться.

— Ты так и не оделся, — прошептал он. — Не говори потом, что тебя не предупреждали.

Он взял меня за волосы и осторожно запрокинул мою голову. Я думал, он хочет меня поцеловать, и прикрыл глаза, но вместо поцелуя он впился зубами мне в шею. От боли я вскрикнул, и Карма зажал мне рот. Он медленно развернул меня к себе.

— Раздень меня, — велел он.

Я освободил его от футболки и штанов. Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга. Я не знал, что делать. Ждал, что он скажет. Он так ничего и не сказал и увлек меня на футон.  
После такой ночи и утра я не думал, что он может меня чем-то удивить. Но сейчас он был совсем другим. Он бесцеремонно и властно распоряжался моим телом. Я чувствовал себя игрушкой в его руках и даже не думал сопротивляться.

Почти все мое тело было покрыто следами его зубов. Его поцелуи становились все настойчивее. Он скользнул рукой между моих ягодиц, и я почувствовал, как в меня входят его пальцы. От боли я невольно поморщился.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он.

Я закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Карма сделал несколько резких движений, и я выгнулся навстречу ему, хватая ртом воздух. Не убирая пальцы, он опустился вниз и коснулся языком моего члена.

— Ещё… — прошептал я.

Он послушно повторил движение языка, потом ещё и ещё. Я застонал, комкая руками простыни и выгибаясь ему навстречу.

Карма снова навис надо мной и выдохнул мне в лицо:

— Трахнуть тебя?

Я что-то прошептал в ответ, сам не слыша своих слов, и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Подожди… — выдохнул он мне в губы и поднялся.

Стараясь восстановить дыхание, я наблюдал, как он достает и надевает презерватив. Он снова навис надо мной и посмотрел на меня так же, как перед уходом. Я вернул ему взгляд, и он улыбнулся. Крепко поцеловал меня и велел повернуться на живот. Поцеловал меня в затылок, провел губами вдоль позвонков. Я закрыл глаза. Мне было хорошо. Он гладил и целовал мою спину, и я ощущал всей кожей, как трудно ему не накинуться на меня сейчас, чего ему стоит сдерживаться.

От зада до затылка пробежала волна боли, когда он вошёл в меня, и я рефлекторно попытался вырваться, но он удержал меня. Замер на мгновение, гладя меня по затылку.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он.  
— Больно, — всхлипнул я.  
— Потерпи…

Он задвигался, и меня снова окатило болью. Я дернулся, и Карма отпустил меня. Я лег на спину и закрыл глаза.

— Прости, — прошептал я.

Мне хотелось плакать. Он убрал мокрые от пота волосы с моего лба и поцеловал меня в закрытые глаза.

— Все хорошо. Первый раз всегда так… Ещё научишься.

Я уткнулся лицом в его грудь и сказал:

— Я хочу, но… я не думал, что это… так… Но я правда… правда хочу тебя… чтобы ты…

Он поцеловал меня. Я снова оказался под ним, в полной его власти. Он долго ласкал и целовал меня, мое тело постепенно обмякло, как и ночью. Я послушно и охотно отвечал на его ласки. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал прикасаться ко мне. Он снова повернул меня на живот и приподнял за бедра.

— Сейчас… — сказал он. — Подожди…

В этот раз он был ещё осторожнее, но я все равно дёргался, пытаясь вырваться. Карма крепко держал меня, не давая мне освободиться.

— Карма, пожалуйста… Мне больно… — взмолился я.  
— Ничего, сейчас привыкнешь. Будет легче.

Он наклонился так, что я чувствовал его дыхание на затылке. Одной рукой он поддерживал меня поперек живота, а другой опирался на постель, чтобы не упасть.

— Я так долго этого ждал, Нагиса, — прошептал он.  
— Я… я тоже… Карма…

Он навалился на меня всем телом, вдавливая в футон. Задвигался сильнее, игнорируя все мои жалобы и попытки вырваться.

— Не дёргайся… Просто доверься мне и расслабься… Я же говорил, что не обижу тебя… Я… я… я люблю тебя, Нагиса. Всегда любил.

Не дав мне ответить, он на секунду отпустил меня, и я оказался к нему лицом. Он засунул мне под пояс подушку, раздвинул мои ноги и снова вошел в меня. Теперь я только сдавленно охнул — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Я вцепился в его плечи и жадно ловил его губы. Он то дразнил меня, отстраняясь, то жадно впивался мне в рот. Я стонал в голос, умоляя его не останавливаться.

— Карма, я… — выдохнул я между поцелуями, — я тоже…  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, — я знаю.

Потом мы лежали, пытаясь отдышаться. Он придавил меня своим телом, так что я не мог даже пошевелиться и просто водил пальцами по его мокрой от пота спине. Карма тяжело дышал, будто загнанный пёс, и от его дыхания, от такой близости мне было хорошо и спокойно. Я хотел что-то сказать, но язык меня не слушался, и я продолжал гладить Карму по спине и волосам. Он поднял голову и поцеловал меня.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он. — Ты не злишься на меня? Я не слишком?..  
— Н-нет… я просто…

Он откатился на спину и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я там еды принес… — сказал он, задыхаясь. — А то ты меня до смерти загоняешь…  
— Кто — кого ещё загоняет, — рассмеялся я.


End file.
